User blog:Imouto-tan/Angel (Term)
Known as the protectors of Grand Celestia and the Azure Kingdom, most angels see themselves as beings of absolute good, while seeing demons and Jewels as beings of absolute evil, and humans as needing their guidance and protection. The same way demons live off of the fear of humans, angels live off of their "awe" and belief in them. Succubi are said to be either fallen angels or at least descended from them. Humans with pure hearts can be reborn as an angel after death, furthermore, Fallen Angel can regain their angel status and even become an Archangel. If an angel wants to leave the Grand Celestia or the Azure Kingdom and settle elsewhere, then their powers are sealed by the Council of Celestia which is governed by the Ten Great Archangels. Angels are capable of reproducing with humans while in a vessel, creating a Nephilim. Angels that are granted permission to challenge mortals directly have a handicap placed on them, as angels are more powerful than humans. The specific instance of the only such handicap known is keeping a bottle of holy milk from spilling. The culture of the angels seems to be a meritocracy, where advancement is based around personal accomplishments; the highest-ranking angel is currently the Head Angel. Tasks are assigned by superiors, with their subordinates expected to carry them out to the best of their abilities. Most of these tasks are dedicated to keeping the power of demons in check, and in making sure the is conducted smoothly. History Three thousand years ago, the Council of Celestia constantly clashed with the Demon Realm. However, the two were largely evenly matched and thus a tentative balance was created. At some point in time, they broke a treaty with the Demon Realm, and even slaughtered many women and children they were holding as prisoners of war. Physiology Unlike demons, who come in various forms and sizes, angels appear to be an all-female race, but this is untrue as an angel's gender is determined by their environment, weaponry and how people view them. Most angels are androgynous beings with a curvy female body, but is referred to using masculine pronouns. Angels also dress scantily and all angels are near-irresistible so that when people see them their purity would be tested. Angel culture appears to have a slight nudity taboo, but has no problem with 'costume' armor that can be quite skimpy. This may be more of a shift to a gladiatorial style veneration from over one hundred years of the Celestial Tournament. Angels are very human-like in appearance, their most distinguishing feature being their feathery wings, which are always a silvery white or light pink in color. Whenever an Angel inhabits a physical vessel, their eyes manifest the symbol of a starry night. An angel's appearance seems to vary depending on her circumstances. The most powerful angel is notably larger than others of her kind, and has six fiery wings. Similarly, fallen angels find their wings and clothes turning black. It is important to note that their outfits may differ from rank. Powers and Abilities A trait shared by all angels is that their blood is pure, shielding them from any and all diseases. An angel can also cure humans and demons of any disease by making them drink their blood, though Celestial law forbids angels harming their own bodies. This proved vital in curing America and Japan of the Omega Z-Virus pandemic, as this virus had no regular cure. No matter how small an Angel's wings are they have the ability to fly and hover, and the ability to use Holy Arts and Holy Poses. Angels also have the potential to live forever, even while in a vessel. Angels can not be killed by conventional methods, but they are still vulnerable to angel slaying weapons. Angels can sense another beings emotions and experiences related to pain. They are also physically superior to even the most athletic Jewel. All archangels have superhuman knowledge of the universe, can compel other angels to follow their command. Divine Mana: Divine Mana is an Angel's equivalent of Mana. It can have highly dangerous effects on the real world, such as causing large tidal waves. Their Holy Arts can also do a variety of things other than just combat fighting, like elemental manipulation, teleportation, mind control, barriers, etc. where more than one power can be used easily by them at a time. Certain types of angels in the Cherub class use a special mark called a Cupid's Kiss to bring couples together. The angels are very powerful, capable of devastating magical and physical attacks, and because of their power some of the higher ranks must be limited when engaging with mortal beings, usually via a Holy Milk vial. All Angels have light-based abilities that can cause severe damage to Devils, and can create numerous light-based weapons such as spears, arrows, and swords, with the spear being the most commonly used weapon. Certain powerful high ranking Angels also has special holy abilities unique to themselves such as Uriel's ability to control Holy Flames and Baraqiel's power of Holy Lightning. Like Devils, all Angels have a unique ability which allows them to communicate with different people from around the world without the language barriers. Holy Poses: The Holy Poses are a series of techniques utilized by Angels and Fallen Angels of Grand Celestia and the Azure Kingdom led by Queen Anastasia. There are various Holy Poses, but few have been seen by mankind. Two of the most proficient users, Anastasia and Chloe, have shown to use diverse versions of the techniques, Anastasia being able to uses them on a grander scale, while Chloe uses them for close encounters. The Divine Power is channeled by these users, and is very important when doing Holy Poses, as it is the power source for the them. It is also important to note the capability and capacity for such power differs amongst the users. Demon Gods and Archangels exist beyond time and physics altogether, and can even have universes as extension of their selves. The most common trait they all seem to share is the ability to bring a feeling of hope and strength to their allies. Their level of power depends on their class. *'Healing': This healing power has the opposite effect on demons, hurting them and repelling their power although it didn't affect Poi for some reason. *'Flight': *'Resurrection': *Holy Light: An archetypal magic technique of the Angels that counteracts darkness by disintegrating it with light particles. The target is enveloped in a dazzling sphere of light that breaks apart their body. Types of Angels * Angel * Archangel * Seraphim * Celestial Calamity * Lunar Angels * Supreme Celestial Being * Undead-Angel * Fallen Angel * Intelligence Angels * Grigori * Cherubim * Reapers Notable Angels *Anastasia is the ex-queen of the Azure Kingdom and Grand Celestia. 8b488c2432092da3b2849fdb3ec50963.png *Gabriel is the current queen of the Azure Kingdom and Grand Celestia and one of the Four Great Seraphs, a group of Angels that are the guardians of both the Azure Kingdom and Grand Celestia, and the only Seraph left after the events of World War III. Gabriel having minimal fighting abilities, she is highly skilled in using Angel Arts and Holy Poses, her offensive powers using the "Holy Poses" is very powerful against all who whiteness it, on one occasion even wiping out all of the people within the Realm of Deceit instantly in a single burst of holy energy. Trivia *The buildings in Heaven are similar to Greek structures. *Some powerful Fallen Angels are able to switch between their Fallen Angel and Angel forms, however, it is unknown if this is an ability all Fallen Angels possess. *They enjoy eating grilled meat and hamburgers. *Similar to the Destiny City's Thirteen Wizard Saints, the Azure Kingdom has the "Ten Great Archangels", and according to Mother Kramer, even the Thirteen Wizard Saints, Hellfire Brigade, Anti-Magic Squadron, and the "Magnificent Eight Mages" must be wary of them. *It is believed that only women and "female" angels can effectively use the holy poses, and as such men are not suited to do them. Also, many holy pose users have to be part of the church, and many of the Holy Pose users are nuns. It is mandatory that novices build up endurance and stamina to hold and perform the techniques, especially some of the more lengthier ones. *As their name implies, unlike the Holy Poses, Unholy poses defy God's will, and draw their strength from manifesting the power from Netherworld and Hell's demons. The only known user of these poses so far is Gabriel. *Dark poses are variations of the Holy Poses, and are only able to be used by someone who has knowledge of the Holy Poses themselves, and the capability to channel their own power into a negative source for the techniques. These poses, unlike the Holy Poses, seem to take on provocative poses on purpose. The most known user of these poses is Anastasia. Category:Blog posts Category:Property of Imouto-tan Category:Terminology